


Word Game Story Challenge

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen, SuperFam, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game starts with someone who gives a "word". You have to take that "word" and turn it into a story or use it in the story.<br/>Word for the week. </p><p>1. Borderline--Tim Drake<br/>2. Date--SuperBoy<br/>3. Barefoot--Tim Drake and Cassie Sandsmark<br/>4. Despair and Dread--Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne<br/>5. Pets--Damian Wayne and his Pets<br/>6. Cheese--Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd and Food</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Tim Drake in the comic’s disturbs me, so fan-fic with him in mind. This is part of a word game I started with oz-xiii. Gave me the word Borderline, so this is what I got. Based in the New 52. Can you guess who the “lights” are.
> 
> Also for the rest will change with time, but most fan fic will be based in the New 52

Borderline

I stand so close to that shining light, the spotlight, the luminescence, the glow. I can never be part of that “light”. I can only be that shadow it casts aside to the darkness. I watch from the distance, at times forcing my hands to make others act, if only to make them shine brighter in the darkness. At times, on rare occasions, I am warmed by the lights I dance around. It makes me feel, that no matter what, I’m not alone. I have someone who treats me like an equal, someone who can catch me when I fall, someone who understands me when I am lost, and someone who pushes me away when I am wrong. It almost makes me feel as if I was a light of my own, almost. I know I can never be that light, no matter how hard I may strive for it. I’ll always be on the borderline, on the outskirts of the light and dark, one step away from insanity or sanity, neither one nor the other. I’m ok with that, I ‘m ok with being borderline, I’m ok with being a shadow, I’m ok…I’m ok…I’m ok………I’m….alone….


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy wants to know what the date means....Fluff and stuff

Date:  
Superboy looked at the red circle around the date of July 4th. The letters and numbers written in red, read.

JUNE 4  
*SBY01

Superboy just looked at the date, wondering what the meaning was. It puzzled him. Wasn’t that the date he was set free from N.O.W.H.E.R.E.? And it was a no brainer that “SB” meant Superboy, but what was “Y01?” Why would anyone mark it, let alone remember it. It’s not like it was anything special. For that matter, who had written it? Superboy glanced at the hand writing, already deducting that it wasn’t Bart, it was to clean and smooth. It wasn’t Miguel’s, it wasn’t his color. He knew it wasn’t Solstice, because she would have told Superboy the moment she had written it. So it was a tossup between Cassie or Red Robin. 

They “both” like the color red. Superboy smiled, he liked the detective work, even if it wasn’t to challenging at that “moment”. The time he hung out with Batman taught him a lot about paying attention to the smaller details around him. The closer he looked at the words, the style of writing, he was beginning to notice that it was perfect. No hesitation what so ever when writing on the monthly calendar. His mind clicked, it was Red Robin, the ever so spot on perfectionist. Superboy frowned.  
Why did Red Robin write “this” date down? For what reason did he need to? And what the hell was “Y01”? Superboy crossed his arms, upset by the unanswered questions. He needed to ask Red Robin, but he a was away at the moment, something about paperwork…

Superboy smiled when he saw a familiar face walk in. Miguel yawned, he had woken up way earlier then he would have liked. 

“Morning….”

Miguel regretted walking into the kitchen in that moment, because he recognized that look that graced upon the clones face. He knew the boy was going ask him a million questions, something Miguel had no problems answering, but it was too early in the morning for this…

“What can I help you with Superboy?”

He sighed, might as well get it done and over with. He needed his coffee and his breakfast, Miguel figured it was best to multitask. He grabbed the eggs, cheese and homemade tortilla wraps.

“Why did Red Robin write my name on the calendar? For June 4th?”

Superboy narrowed his eyes. He heard it, it was a quick change. Miguel’s heart rate went up, Superboy knew that heart rate pattern. When people had that, it meant someone was hiding something.

“I ah, really don’t know hombre…”

“Liar…”

Superboy called him out on it, more hurt then angry. Miguel glanced at the younger boy, feeling sorry he couldn’t give him an answer. Superboy looked down, he was starting to grow upset now just be listening to Miguel’s heart. The older boy sighed, cracking eggs into the pan that was left out on the stove.

“Do you all still not trust me? Even after all we’ve been through?”

Miguel’s stomach dropped. He looked over at his friend, whom was still new to the world around him. With a quick flip and fluff, the eggs seasoned and done, Miguel spread it onto two tortilla wraps. With the shredded cheese placed on top of the hot eggs to melt and merge together. He sprinkled it with fresh cilantro and wrapped them both up. He pulled two plates from the covered and motioned for Superboy to come and sit with him.  
Superboy didn’t know what to take of Miguel’s silence, nor his offer to sit down with him for breakfast. Superboy took his seat and Miguel sat next to him, placing a plate in front of him. Superboy smelled it and knew it was going to taste good. Miguel glanced apologetically at his friend. 

“I trust you Superboy. We all do, it’s just there are something’s we can’t talk about. That date just happens to be of them, well for the moment that is…”

Superboy was already eating the breakfast placed before him. The frown that he once had was replaced with a smile, good food tend to do that to anyone.

“For de moment?” 

“Gross, you are worse than Bart. Eat your food first before talking.”

Superboy smiled. Miguel was a little bit nervous by that look.

“Yes mother…”

Miguel shot daggers with his eyes at the snarky clone.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that…”

Superboy laughed, which caused Miguel to relax again. He took a bite out of his own breakfast before it got cold. Superboy was almost done with his. He was contempt not knowing the answer yet.

“Thank you, Miguel…”

“Huh, oh for breakfast? It’s no big deal.”

“It is for me. I don’t like eating alone…”

“Well then, how about we do this again later? But get the whole team and all.”

Superboy nodded in agreement. He liked that idea. 

“So, about June 4th…I get to find out what it’s about right?”

“It is tomorrow you know…I think you will like it.”

Superboy took his plate and Miguel’s, placing both used dishes into the sink. A new experience was going to happen, Superboy liked that lot.

***  
A soft knock could be heard at Superboy’s door. The cloned teen looked at the clock, it was 11:50 P.M. Who could be at the door at this hour? He was too tired to even use his TTK. He opened the door. Cassie was there waiting. For a quick moment, Superboy thought he was in a dream, otherwise why would she be at his door this late at night. In that moment, before she spoke, his heart stopped. An awe struck moment he’s been having every once in awhile.

“We are needed in the planning room. I was forced to get you.”

Superboy rolled his eyes, moment ruined. God this woman drove him nuts with her attitude. He was slowly starting to like her, but that attitude of hers….needed work. There have been times that Cassie would have no problem throwing Superboy under the bus, literally, to get ahead at something. But when all the chips were down, the two did work well and respect one another.

“Yeah, let me get a shirt on…”

Cassie raised an eye at the his response. She was checking him out. Superboy didn’t even need to look to know that.

“Well I’ll see you there then.”

Cassie left just as quickly as she could. Superboy was a little bit disappointed. He was starting to think he and Cassie could get to be friends…He did like her…He sighed, putting on the trade mark of his family. This was his favorite shirt. Clark had given it to him, accepting him in that moment. It made him happy.   
Superboy made his way to the planning room, flying to get their faster. He opened the closed door and was greeted to loud popping noise and confetti. The look of shock and dumbfound over took him. He glanced around the room, seeing all the giggling people yelling out. Well, most of the people…

“Happy Birthday!!!!”

“What’s going on?”

Superboy looked at the room again, seeing everyone in uniform. Bunker, Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Solstice, the normal crew. What also shocked him were the others that were there as well. Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman and most of all, Superman.  
Superman smiled, making his way over to the younger boy. Superboy was flabbergasted by the scene before him. He rested a hand on the boy’s head. 

“It’s your birthday party. It’s been a year after all.”

Superboy quickly hugged Superman. Clark smiled at that, returning the hug.

“Thank you…”

“Oh, it wasn’t my idea. I had planned on getting you something earlier, but Red Robin’s the one who set everything up and asked me to wait for a few more days.”

Superboy pulled away. He glanced over at Red Robin, whom was talking with Batman. That sly little…He set up this party and it now looked like he was going to leave. Superboy made his way over to the Bat Clan. Red Robin smiled, watching the younger boy approach.

“Happy Birthday.”

“You’re not planning to leave are you?”

“No, I was just getting your gift finished.”

Batman handed the papers over to Red Robin, who then handed it over to Superboy. Superboy eyed the papers. It looked like documents for a birth certificate and name with Clark’s last name was on it. It read..

• Conner Kent  
• Born June 4th 1993  
• Smallville, Kansas

Superboy looked down at the paper, he felt something wet start to well up under his eyes. Red Robin extended out his hand and gave him a sincere smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Conner. I hope you have a Happy Birthday.”

The smile that Red Robin gave “Conner” made his own heart stop. It was almost the same fluttering feeling he felt when he saw Cassie at his door not too long ago. He liked that feeling. He reached out and took his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Red Robin.”

Conner may have not known his real name, but that was a secret he had a feeling he would be given in time. Like the secret he just learned just now. What the date had meant for the 4th of June. It was something that belonged to him. And now he had a name that belonged to him.  
Solstice flew over to Superboy, giving him a hug. A small gift in her hand.

“Happy Birthday, Superboy.”

Conner took the gift, smiling at the girl. Solstice eyes widen, than she smiled seeing the joy in his eyes, already understanding before the words even left his mouth.

“The name’s Conner.”  
“Happy Birthday, Conner.”

Solstice embraced the boy again, finally happy to know his name.

 

Afterwards

Clark and Conner waved good bye to everyone at the tower. It was early morning and Clark had wanted to take Conner out for breakfast, just the two of them.   
The two flew out into the dawning sky. Conner looked back making sure no one was following them. Clark caught on to the boy’s heartbeat and was wondering why he was looking back like he was a kid doing something he shouldn’t.

“Conner, are you ok? What to ask me something?”

Conner glanced over at his mentor. A small blush started to show on his cheeks. Clark was starting to worry at that, it took a lot to get Conner blushing like that.

“Yeah, I kinda like two people. I don’t know how to deal with it…”

Clark sighed in relief, it was just relationship advice.

“Oh, mind me asking who the two are?”

Clark had an idea who the two were, Wonder Woman’s trainee Wonder Girl Cassie and Solstice. He didn’t mind at all if he did like Cassie, after all he was dating Diana.

“Cassie. The crazy loud mouth blond. She’s really amazing and strong. But I think she’s still hung up on her ex-boyfriend…So I’m afraid to make the first move…”

Ah, Diana had told Clark of Cassie’s past.

“The other?”

Conner was silent a bit, wondering if he should say it.

“Red Robin….”

Clark lost the ability to think for five seconds and his flying ability seemed to give up on him the moment “Red” was spoken.

“Clark, are you ok?”

No he wasn’t ok. Conner liked Red Robin, one of Batman’s birds. Clark thought for a few seconds, wondering if Conner had a death wish.

“You do know he’s a guy right?”

“And that’s a problem why?”

“You do know he works under Batman right?”

“And why should I worry about that? Batman likes me?”

Clark gave Conner a look like the kid was suicidal. But then he smiled.

“You know what? I’m going to let you learn on your own. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Oh thanks, wise one. Here I am being honest and you think Batman is going to kill me.”

“Him or Wonder Woman, depending on which crush you fancy more.”

“Can’t I go for both?”

“No you can’t have both…Where do you get these idea’s…”

“TV shows…is that bad?”

Clark decided it was best if he steer clear of Conner’s love life and let the boy learn things on his own that TV and Real life didn’t work out as one would hope. Either way, Clark would have fun watching the mayhem happen and if it got real bad, he’d drag the kid out of it.

“Let’s have this talk over breakfast.”

“Sound’s good to me.”

Conner speed up and slapped the back of Clark’s head. Clark smirked.

“Tag, you’re it!”

“I won’t be for long you little…”

The two vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving laughter behind them.


	3. barefoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Robin as a talk with someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sixelamarr.tumblr.com/post/43972667476/word-game-challenge
> 
> I drew a picture, just if you wanted to see it, yep!!

Barefoot

The sound of running water echoed in the top floor apartment complex. The light illuminated from the open faced windows, covering the area in a shadowed landscape. The light of the moon fell upon a mess of sleeping teens, lightly covered with blankets and pillows. Some snore and others mumbled. The glow and static of the TV hummed a robotic lullaby.

Red Robin, no, Tim, placed his hands for support on the porcelain walls of the shower. The tap turned all the way on to hot, changing his pale flesh red from the scolding heat. The steam fogged up all the mirrors, almost making the air suffocating to breathe. Tim didn’t care. He liked breathing in that steam, letting the hot water work out the knots in his muscles. It made him relax, feeling clean in that moment. It took him away from thought, away from that horrid time he had yet to deal with. The feeling of Jokers hands all over his body, still made his skin crawl. The missing hours he desperately wanted to know what happened and yet feared the results if he ever did remember.

Tim sighed. The water was losing its heat, it wasn’t hot enough to chase away these thoughts that came with the dark. With a quick turn, the water was off and Tim grabbed his towel. He was happy for the small favors of simple life. The fluffy soft red towel was smooth against his skin. He turned the lights off, before opening the door to the living room. He didn’t want to disturb anyone sleeping. Tim glanced out, making sure the coast was clear, before attempting to get passed anyone without waking anyone up. He smiled, he could run circles around everyone all night and no one would even be aware he was doing it. He made his way around the room, quickly making it to the front door. Tim glanced one more time at the group, before exiting it. One barefoot placed before the other, not one creek could be heard on the floorboard beneath him. 

Tim made his way to the last door in the hall way, quickly opening it and closing it behind him. He made his way up the last few steps, each naked foot scraped the metallic stairwell. With one last door in his way, Tim pushed it open. The loud screech made him cringe, but it was quickly forgotten when the cold air hits his body. He took a strong breath, breathing in the salty air of the bay. Tim was grateful that he wasn’t in Gotham City. The air quality alone there would had made him feel dirty and rigid. Here, the air was breathable and the wind carried something sweet smelling. Tim stopped momentarily thinking of that smell. Tim gave a little sigh, he wasn’t alone up here on the roof, so much for being alone. He let his eyes fall onto a mop of long blonde hair.

Cassie glanced from her sitting position on the ground. She knew someone else had joined her up the roof, thanks to the screeching door, but she didn’t know who it was. Her face turned into a scowl, angered to be bothered in her “brooding” time. That scowl quickly vanished and turned into a full blown out blush at the sight she saw. Red Robin, out of uniform, dressed only in a red towel and body still wet from the shower he’d just gotten out of. She then was quickly reminded of her own attire. She was dressed in her black bra and undies. Might as well get it over with.

“Are you going to stand there all night looking like an idiot?”

Cassie smiled, watching the younger boy grit his teeth and moving his way over to where she sat. Tim made his way over with a grace Cassie had never seen before. She wondered if it was trait of the bat clan to move so smoothly like that. Tim sat down, sitting close to Cassie. Cassie coughed, shocked by the boldness of her rival for the title of “leader”.

“What? Is something wrong?”

Red Robin gave Cassie a confused look. Cassie wondered if this guy really wasn’t paying attention to what they were wearing.

“Oh, nothing…nothing at all. So, what’s with the towel?”

Tim scratched the back of his head, momentarily realizing that Cassie herself, was scarcely dressed. For some reason, he could feel some heat spread to his cheeks. His blue eyes glanced up at the star painted sky, the full moon dancing in the darkness. 

“I was too lazy to get dressed, besides I wanted to see the stars tonight. What brings you out here?”

Cassie looked down at the ground. She pulled her legs up close to her and hugged them. Her aqua eyes glancing over at Red Robin’s long legs. Talk about legs that went on for miles…Cassie stared to bite her lip, fighting the blush she knew was going to happen.

“I came up here to be alone, hear the bay.” 

“Should I leave you then?”

Cassie quickly glanced over at Red Robin. She so wanted to know his real name, anything more than just “Red Robin”. She reached out and grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave. Red Robin seemed to get that, he stayed put.

“I don’t mind…” 

Cassie’s heart stopped. The soft smile Red Robin gave her, was rare and sincere. She felt like this once, with Diesel. That relationship crashed and burned in a fiery mess. The feeling she felt now, was like the same, but different. Red Robin (and SuperBoy) had been there for her, when Cassie was at her darkest moment, ready to help her if she called. Only there for “her”, with asking nothing in return. Cassie glanced into Red Robin’s unmasked eyes and saw a shadow that she had seen in her own when looking into a mirror. Something was troubling him and it had to do with the incident with the Joker.

Tim was troubled by her silence, so he decided to do something about it. In a quick moment, he laid down grabbing her with him. Cassie looked for a loss of words. She was on her back, as was Red Robin’s. She was about to ask, but Red Robin beat her too it.

“Look up and I’ll tell me what you see.”

Cassie rolled her eyes, not sure where he was getting at.

“Ok, I’m looking. What do you want me to see?”

“Whatever you want to see, I guess…”

Tim sighed, he felt good like this. He haven’t felt good like this in a while. Cassie kept her eyes to the stars, something she’d see all the time. Then her eyes sparkled as a shooting star shot out of the darkness.

“Oh wow!”

“Amazing isn’t it. Now make a wish and hold it close to your heart. It will come true you know.”

The two remained in silence. Making their silent wishes on a shooting star. Cassie closed her eyes, wishing on her wish to come true. She opened them again and turned to look at Red Robin. His eyes still looking out into the starry sky. In a quick moment, she kissed his cheek. The realization and shock came to his eyes as he turned to look at Cassie. Their eyes locked for a moment, their heart beat the only things that could be heard.

“What did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you, otherwise it won’t come true…”

The two stopped in that moment and got defensive. Red Robin shot up, Cassie not far behind him. Someone had flown in on them without them knowing. Red Robin was in a fighting stance, Cassie was hovering. Before them, was a pissed off Wonder Woman.

“What the Hell do the two of you think you are doing?!”

Red Robin looked on, dumbfounded by Wonder Woman’s anger. Cassie crossed her arms, upset by the interruption.

“Just talking….Why?”

“Oh, Trust me. Nothing. Clueless Boy Wonder here sucks at being detective.”

“What?”

Tim was confused. What the hell was Cassie talking about? Tim glanced up and Wonder Woman again, this time seeing a full blown out anger on her face. His heart rate went up. For a moment, he thought he was going to die by that look and he didn’t know why. For a moment, he wanted to call Batman to get him out of that mess.

“Can I help you Wonder Woman?”

Tim asked, wanting to know why she was already angered. Cassie was still angered by the interruption, but let it go, also wanting to know what Diana had to say.

“Where the Hell is Batman?”

Tim blinked, not ready for that question, cause he too wanted Batman here.

“I don’t know, why?”

“He’s been recording me and Superman in secret and I want his explanation on this! NOW”

Wonder Woman eyed Red Robin and Cassie up and down, before realization hit her.

“Are you both naked?”

Tim face palmed, a bad habit he picked up from Jason. This was going to be a longer night then he thought it would be and once again it had to do with Batman.


	4. Dispair and Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin, Father and Son, Bruce and Damian......Robin R.I.P. Fanfic

Despair and Dread

There was nothing left. Nothing. No joy, no love, no hope for a brighter future. Just Despair. What little hope there was, now lay in a bloody mess before him. He didn’t feel like he did when he was eight years old. He didn’t feel that weak and scared feeling when he lost his mother and father before his eyes on that horrid night. No, he felt something different, more raw, more cruel. A fate that he dreaded came true. He was on his knees, holding tight to an already rigid body. A body that once was warm and fiery, sharp like a double edged sword that he was. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to be here. All time seemed to stop around him in that moment, his own heart dare not beat in that momentary silence. Deep within him, something broke. Something inhuman and horrifying. The roaring crowed that once was in full rage, looked on at the scene before them. It wasn’t Batman and Robin in that moment. They weren’t vigilantes in the dark. It was a father, mourning the loss of his son. 

By the end of the nightfall, the villain’s would learn quickly that they no longer had to dread Batman’s appearance from the darkness of the shadows. They had to dread the monster that would become the Batman whom would cross the line between cracks of his moral code. They dreaded the coming day of when nightmares became reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin: R.I.P. (For the love of GOD, please let this turn out better in the end. Damian Wayne was the underdog that everyone hated, now after years of learning and growing with him, we can’t even imagine to part with him. I feel sorry for the writers and the artist, knowing the fate of a character they’ve been writing for years now. I don’t considered his “death” a stunt, but good story telling. Even with a heavy heart, I look forward to the comic and hold that little hope that Damian will still be with everyone in the comics and as well as the readers whom cared for him.)


	5. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and his pets: Titus, Batcow and Alfred!

Pets

Act one: The Dog

Damian held the pillow close to his head, shutting out as much noise as he possibly could. Sleep was quickly being lost to that of a whimpering dog he just happened to name Titus. The said dog, lay at the foot of his bed, crying for some unknown preposterous reason. Damian “tt”, growing more and more annoyed by the noise. The pillow was not helping. With a tired sigh, he tore the pillow off and looked at his new pet.

“What is your problem?”

The big dog sat straight up, his heavy tail thumping back and forth. Damian’s annoyed scowl faded away to something soft and alien to him. Titus’s big brown eyes stared back into his bright blue ones. Damian recognized that look, he saw it appear on Grayson’s face before. As Pennyworth would put it, a kick puppy dog look that could move the Devil himself. Damian was failing with that look. Titus let out a low whine. Damian laid back down on his bed and patted for the dog to come up. Titus happily agreed with the invitation.

“Only for tonight, you stupid dog.”

Titus laid himself down next to his master, trumpet in his glory. Damian turned on his side, watching as the dog took his place. He reached out one hand, placing it on his head.  
“Only for tonight…”

Damian drifted off to sleep. 

*Click*

Damian was slow to wake, when normally he’d be up and ready for a fight. He was more relaxed then he normally would be. When his eyes fell upon the offending noise, they instantly narrowed. Drake had entered his room without his knowledge, he was holding a camera.

“What are you doing here?”

“Proving a point that the animal has found its place in the house and I’m not talking about the dog.”

It dawned on Damian that he had fallen off the bed and Titus had taken over his resting bed. It dawned on him even more that Drake just insulted him.

“Why you….”

“Oh and Breakfast is ready. See you down there…”

Drake quickly left, no longer wanting to deal with Damian any longer. He would get him back, oh he would.

**  
Act 2: Cow

Dick walked into a very interesting situation. There was a cow in the BatCave….

“Ah, Bruce…is Animal Man here again….or…what?”

“No, it’s Damian’s new pet.”

Dick cracked a smile, looking at the bovine eating away at the hay. He reached a hand out, petting the soft head of the new addition to the family.

“So what’s his name?”

“Her…and it’s Batcow. Very original, don’t you think.”

Bruce smirked, amused at the situation before him. Dick glanced over at him like he was joking.

“Really, BATCOW!”

“Tt, I see nothing wrong with it.”

Dick smiled at his younger brother, who made a bee-line to Batcow. Dick watched as Damian held a brush in hand, brushing out the cow’s hair and making it soft and clean. The older brother leaned on the wall, watching as Damian cared for his new pet. Dick broke into a soft smile, watching a calm take over the younger boy. In that moment, Dick couldn’t help himself.

“So….I take it stake is off the menu…”

Bruce smiled with his back turned to the boys. He could have sworn he heard Damian hiss and Dick quickly eating his own words in that moment to avoid Damian’s wrath. Ah boys….  
**

Act 3: The Cat

“Alfred. Here kitty, kitty, kitty.”

Damian peered into a very tight spot in the ventilation shaft. He reached his hand in, only to pull it out quickly again. Four little cut marks marred his skin. Alfred had hid himself away, deep were not even the dark prince himself could get.

“Master Damian, do you need any help?”

“Alfred won’t come out after Titus chased him around the room….”

Damian stood up and quickly narrowed his eyes. Pennyworth wasn’t alone. Todd was with him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for Alfred’s tea. Having a problem little D?”

“Little D? What? And no, I’m not having a problem…”

Jason smiled, pulling out something meaty from his pocket. Damian narrowed his eyes.

“It’s called jerky. You know, something that meat eater eat, you vegetarian.”

“You monster! Don’t let Batcow smell that…”

“Batcow? You mean that thing down there as a name…”

Damian lunged forward, Jason quickly side stepped, grabbing Damian’s hand in his own and depositing the jerky. Damian looked down at his hand in disgust.

“I don’t eat this. Not anymore!”

“But your cat does. Go try to coax him out now.”

It dawned on the younger boy that Jason was being nice to him. He turned his back away, making his way back to where Alfred still lay hidden. The human Alfred smiled at the interaction.

“My, Master Jason, it is wonderful for you to be here today.”

“Eh, I just wanted to also see the new family members Tim was talking about.” 

Jason glanced over at the boy, who had finally had the fluff ball in his arms. A smile graced his face.

“Also, I wanted to let Damian know that Hitler was a vegetarian too.”

“And the wonderful moment is over…”

Alfred Pennyworth sighed heavily as Damian shot off his mouth and Jason shot back. He was glad the boys were both home, he just prayed the two wouldn’t attempt to kill one another before dinner.  
**  
Act 4: Pets  
Titus lay at his master’s door. He couldn’t find the strength to walk in and jump on his bed as normal. Titus wouldn’t leave his spot at the boy’s door till he returned. The footsteps that he would hear were heavy and slow. It was master’s father. His eyes no longer had the light behind his outward strength. Titus did raise his head, as if asking, “Where is Damian?”. All his master’s father would do, is pat his head and say three words.  
“He’s gone, boy.”

Batcow would pull at a cloth. This cloth had scissors and brushes, cleaning tools for a cow. She missed the daily brushing, the soft voice that would talk to her. The hay that was placed before her two days ago, was untouched. Batcow knew something was wrong, but there was no one there to tell her, no one there to talk to her. She called out in a soft bellowed moo, not wanting to be left alone in the dark.

Alfred hid in a tight corner. Hidden in the dark, he lay on a discarded hoody. Unwashed and ripped at the pockets. He would take deep breaths, bite the fabric and mew. The smell was still there, very strong and powerful. It was still there, but the warmth. The warmth was gone. The boy was gone. Alfred seemed to know it before any of the other animals in the house hold, but he didn’t know why. All he knew was that he needed a piece of something, before it was all washed away with time.


	6. Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wakes in an unknown place, but it isn't all that bad really....

Word of the day, Cheese

Dick’s deep blue eyes fluttered open to the sunlight dancing through the shades. He looked around the room he was in and was slightly alarmed. He didn’t recognize it. He wasn’t even sure he was in Gotham, the way the sun was shining strong and ever so clearly. The few reasons why he wasn’t panicking was because he was bandaged. He was in a nice warm bed, where the sheets were made with fine red silk. There was a glass of water with what looked like pain killers on the bedside table.

Dick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His world was spinning again. He didn’t know if he had a concussion, lack of blood or some unknown drug running in his system, maybe all three. Whatever it was, it was working him over like some rollercoaster ride he wanted to get off of. He was numbingly aware of the pain that racked his body, but at least he could feel all of his extremities. He almost fell back into a forced slumber when a voice called out to him.

“Grayson, are you awake?”

Dick opened one eye, creating a big “Grayson” smile. Damian stood at the open doorway, looking paler then Dick had ever seen him, almost like a ghost. He too, looked like he’d went through a ringer.

“I am Little D.”

Dick motioned for Damian to come in, who shakily made his way over to the chair beside the bed. Dick wondered if Damian should really be moving around in his condition. For that matter, how did Damian end up that way, same with himself? The boy sat heavily, before leaning his arms and head on to the bed, his own eyelids failing him in that moment. Dick smiled, the boy sure was stubborn, just like Bruce.

Dick’s eyes widened. Where was Bruce, Barbra and Tim. He remembered he was called in to work on a case with the others. For the life of him, Dick could not remember what the case was about. He started to panic. What of the others? 

“I wouldn’t worry about them. They’re asleep in the other rooms around the safe house.”

Dick looked up, still unsure of he should relax or not. Jason was at the door way, leaning on the frame like he had all the answers in the world. Dick looked around the room again, realizing this must be Jason’s room, the way it was all decked out in earth weapon’s and space technology. Damn, his room put any of Dick’s room to shame.

“What happened? I don’t remember anything.”

“And I am sure the others won’t either. Not even Roy and Kori remember much of what happened two days ago.”

“I’ve been out for two days?”

“Yeah, but the brat woke up first before anyone else did. Trashed the hell out of the guest room and re-opened up his wounds.”

Jason walked on over, not making a sound on the Persian Rug underneath his slippered feet. He reached for Damian, softly taking the boy in his arms, before placing him down on the bed next to Dick. Dick’s eyes softened in the moment. Jason, the outcast, being all “brother” like. Damian snuggled closer to Dick, bumping into some smaller wounds, but Dick just grinned and let it go. How often would he get this moment with Damian while he was in this state? 

Dick looked back at Jason. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in those two days. That was the only thing that amazed him, was that Jason didn’t have a scratch on him.

“So…What happened? Bruce called everyone in to find a woman named Essence and that’s about as much as I recall…”

Jason faced palmed, leaving his hand there to linger. Dick wasn’t sure if it was annoyance or what.

“You got attacked by my ex-girlfriend. Used everyone as bait to get me to come to her.”

“Wow and I thought the women I dated had issues….”

Dick swallowed his words. The look Jason gave him, sent chills down his spine. Dick did date Kori after all, they had a history. Now Jason and Kori are friends and Jason seemed very protective of her.

“I don’t treat the women I date like a round-about, Dick.”

Dick turned his head away. He was guilty as charged on that one. 

“So, what happened after that?”

“We all got our asses handed to us, luckily to live another day.”

“But what I don’t understand…is how?”

“Ancient voodoo witchcraft of the All Caste.”

Dick raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was hearing that right. Jason scratched the back of his head, not really sure to how explain that one just yet. Lucky for him, he didn’t need to answer, for Dick’s rumbling stomach spoke first. Dick broke into a blush, Jason laughed, Damian “tt”.

“Grayson requires food, as do I? Feed me.”

“I have liver soup and cheese bread for everyone. It’s homemade and all, let me go heat it up.” 

“I don’t eat meat.”

“Relax boy wonder, I made you a vegetable broth with cabbage and carrots.”

Dick smiled at the domestic feeling of being a family, he slightly wondered if the others would get this kinds of treatment from Jason as well. He hoped so. Dick glanced down at Damian, squeezing his arm. Damian looked up from his spot with a frown.

“Tell anyone Grayson, I will kill you.”

“Yeah, sure you will…”

Dick took a long deep breath. In the distance he could smell something delicious. When did Jason become such a good cook? In the distance, both boys heard Tim call out.

“If you’re going to cook like this every time we get hurt, I might become a regular customer.”

Dick laughed, Damian rolled his eyes.

“Tt, I have yet to find anyone who matched Pennyworth’s cooking.”

“Damian, when we get out of here, I’m taking you out to try some real waffles.”

Damian defended Alfred’s waffles till his face turned blue and Dick went along with his little brothers ramblings. He wouldn’t change this moment for the world.

 

\----Extra, Jason Recipes: Also known as the writer who loves to cook is giving you good things to try.  
Cheese Bread:  
6 Cups Flour  
1 TBSP of Yeast  
1 TBSP of Baking Powder  
1 ¾ Cup of Warm water (Not to hot, or you’ll kill it. Mix and let it sit. Let yeast rise and foam.  
¼ Cup of Sugar  
Pinch of Salt and Pepper  
2 TBSP of Shortening  
Preheat oven to 325-375 F  
Mix Sugar in warm water, let the water turn to clear. Take the yeast and mix it in with the water. Let sit for 10-15 min.  
Mix Flour, Baking Powder, Salt and Pepper together. Take the shortening and mix it in with the dry mix with a fork. Mash it till it’s as mixed in as you can get it. Once done, mix the active yeast in with the flour mix. Mix with spoon till it gets hard to do so. Flour your hands and kneed toe dough.  
Keep adding flour to where the dough won’t stick on your fingers. (Don’t make it to dry)  
Once done, leave it in the bowl, cover and put in the fridge for 30 min.

Take your cheese that you may want. Cheddar, Pepper Jack, Mozzarella, Brea, cut into sizes from either the length of the tip of your pinky finger or from the tip to the joint (Depending on how big you want your bread roll) Once the dough rested for 30, pull it apart to any size you want. Place as much cheese as you feel you want to have into it. (Make a test batch first from small to large, cooking time will change) (If you do too much, it will pop out and be a mess afterwards.) Roll into round balls that are either bite sized or hand sized.  
Place on to a tray with tin foil or bakers wrap. Cook to 11-20 minutes. (First batch keep an eye on it because every oven is different)  
If you want you can cover it lightly with butter, or add other things other than cheese into the center of the bread.   
Eat while warm or cold, it’s up to you….


End file.
